ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiko Fujiwara
Reiko Fujiwara is the mother of Hazuki. And the wife of Akira. The two of them met when he asked to use her house for a drama he had been shooting at the moment. Originally she fell in love with a writer named Sauragi, but upon learning he was only using her, seeing the notebook his mother showed her, she became depressed for a little while until meeting Akira. Personality A wealthy women who is very sensative and quiet. She's also gentle and because of these, she is very easy to upset or cry. Even when Hazuki tries to tell her she doesn't like something, she'll instantly burst into tears at the thought of Hazuki not enjoying herself. This may be because of the previous mentioned, deception of her first love. She loves to dress up in fancy or cute clothing and as such she tries to make Hazuki do the same. She thinks Hazuki likes the outfits she buys for her. But eventually she begins to let Hazuki think for herself (as shown in the final Dokkan episode, she let Hazuki pick out a outfit despite finding one she really wanted to get for her.) The reason for this is because of a doll she had as a child. It wasn't like the other girls, but it was made with love and because of this, she keeps the doll in a special place. Appearence Reiko Fujiwara has light brown, almost orange colored hair and eyes. Her bangs resemble Hazuki's almost, while her hair is worn back in a ponytail and is very curled. Her outfit is a light purple dress with buttons going up the center from the bottom up, a pocket and white collar. She also wears a mint green belt and white slip on shoes. As a child, her hair was the same but she wore a blue colored bow in her hair, similiar to Hazuki's very own. Her outfit back then was a white tee-shirt and blue tanktop styled dress. A little bit older now, she was only seen in a school uniform in a simple flashback on her way to school. Her hair was now down, but still worn back with a light colored bow. Her hair now flowered out instead of being in a ponytail and was a little longer then her shoulders. Relationships Hazuki: As stated above, her and Hazuki are very much alike. Both females are soft spokemon and easy to cry when hurt or offended. She is very protective of Hazuki and tries to do what is best for her, although she is unaware Hazuki often doesn't like these things. Akira: Not much is shown of their relationship but they do love each other. He met her when filming a drama at her place after asking to use it for some scenes. Baya: The "Nanny" of the Fujiwara's. She was with Reiko since she was a child, the one being who made the doll for her. She is very close to Baya and considers her as a mother figure. Trivia *''As a child Reiko's outfit almost resembled Onpu's main outfit through the first two seasons. Incidentally, Her main outfit resembles Onpu's current outfit. '' *''Out of all the mothers, Reiko is the most girliest of the five. '' Screenshots Reiko's doll.png|Reiko and the doll Hazuki fixed for her. Reiko as a child.png|Reiko as a child Young Reiko.png|Reiko a bit older now